


Crveno

by Cocojams



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Homoeroticism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocojams/pseuds/Cocojams
Summary: Jer uistinu je gore kad misliš o tome.





	Crveno

**Author's Note:**

> Čitaj tagove!

Džejson je mislio o tome kako su mu stvari polako izmicale kontroli dok je umjesto čitanja riječi iz romana ispred sebe gledao Rojeve snažne ruke kako popravljaju laserski stroj. Pomno je nastavio posmatrati nekada bijelu, a sada crnim mastilom isflekanu tanku potkošulju rastegnutu preko širokih, silnih i znojnih leđa. Obasjana popodnevnim zlaćanim suncem Rojeva koža je blistala čineći sićušne pjegice po razvijenim ramenima upadljivijima.  
Roj je imao pjegice posvuda.

U prljavoj i sparnoj radionici zrak se taložio po prašnjavoj zemlji pod njihovim nogama. Džejson uprati kako Roj desnom rukom briše kapi znoja s čela te ponovo navlači stari ofucani kačket ne bi li sklonio dugu vlažnu kosu boje bakra dalje od lica. Pramenovi su mu se lijepili za leđa te on poželi skloniti tu kosu da bi bolje vidio kožu osvijetljenu nemilosrdnim suncem. Roj je bio prelijep i Džejson se ovlaš pitao da li je ovaj bio svjestan svog izgleda. Da li je bio svjestan da mu oduzima dah kada skine majicu ili kada ga pogleda s tim azurno plavim očima. Čak i u prostoriji punoj ljudi Džejson se osjeća kao da je jedina osoba na koju Roj obraća pažnju i zaista vidi kada su zajedno.

Pogled mu pade na te grube nadlaktice i zategnute mišiće. Proguta što je tiše mogao te prekriži noge u nadi da sakrije uzbuđenje. No to ga nije pokolebalo jer mu pogled pade niže do pravog izvora svih problema.

Naime, Džejson je nedavno shvatio da će ga Rojeve ruke zasigurno upropastiti. Već se bio pomirio s tom činjenicom. Ali da će uživati dok ga lome i komadaju... to je bilo malo teže prihvatiti.

Budući da su bili cimeri morat' će stisnuti zube i izdurati. Barem dok se ne vrate u grad. Ispočetka nije bilo problematično živjeti s Rojem i nije smetalo to što su se bukvalno ponašali kao par. Morali su dijeliti jedan krevet jer je stan bio premal, i ne samo to već su se budili zajedno, doručkovali zajedno, ručali, večerali i nekako su počeli plesati uz takt životnih suputnika. Kao da to nije bilo dovoljno mučno za njega, Džejson je počeo gledati Roja na drugi način. Nije to bio način na koji poslovni partneri gledaju jedan u drugog, niti onaj prijateljski pogled već nešto dublje, snažnije i ranjivije. I kad bi upirao prst, upro' bi ga tačno na Rojeve ruke i šake. Jer one su istinski krive za sve njegove tegobe i muke.

Kriomice bi gledao kako se Rojevi dugi i naizgled grubi prsti skupljaju oko pamučne plahte rano ujutro kad ovaj još spava ili kako se savijaju oko metalne drške kašike kad bi jeo žitarice na pultu blizu Džejsona ili kako vješto oštre Džejsonove noževe u garaži. No najmiliji su mu kad bi ih Roj s nekom posebnom lakoćom provukao kroz tu vječito neurednu i razbarušenu kosu u nadi da je obuzda i dovede u red.

Pored svih tih opažanja koja su se okrutno poigravala s njim iz dana u dan, fantazije koje bi sve češće navirale i uvlačile se u njegov um nisu pomagale. Čak šta više, lagao je sebe da ih ne želi. Zamišljao je puno toga i sve te fantazije su bile koliko- toliko različite no sve i jedna su imale jedanu stvar zajedničku – Rojeve ruke.

U jednoj od njih Roj bi naslonio kažiprst na njegovu donju usnu i pritiskao polako dok ovaj ne bi razdvojio usnice. Zatim bi srednjim potapšao njegove prednje zube u molbi da ovaj potpuno otvori usta. I Džejson bi poslušao, posve pokoran, te bi pustio Rojeve prste da se uvuku u njegova vruća usta. Osjetio bi kako ovaj traži njegov jezik pritiskujući užareno glatko meso. Primao bi ih, dopuštajući da mu Roj laganim trzajima zabada dva prsta u usta, šireći ih i prelazeći jagodicama prstiju preko Džejsonovih skliskih kutnjaka donje vilice.

Zatvorio bi oči i zaboravio na svaku sumnju. Na svaki problem. Samo bi osjećao. Sve oko sebe. Roja oko sebe, u sebi.

\- Voliš to? – pitao bi Roj dok bi ovaj isprekidano i tiho dahtao.

Džejson bi skupio usne oko prstiju, uvukao bi obraze i počeo ih sisati kao da su najslađa poslastica koju je ikad probao. Obrađivao bi ih s velikim užitkom. Onim koji bi mu žario i prevrtao želudac. Osjetio bi Rojevu ruku na svom potiljku kako grabi crnu svilenu kosu. A zatim vuče i tjera Džejsona da zabaci glavu i otvori usta gledajući kroz lijene poluzatvorene kapke u te plave probojne oči. Pustio bi ga da izvuče prste.

\- Voliš kad te jebem u usta, Džej? – upitao bi Roj hrapavim glasom, zjenica raširenih od zadovoljstva.

I Džejson bi zacvilio kad bi ga emocije preplavile ostavljajući male tragove mazohističkog srama. Jer da, itekako je volio kad ga Roj rukama rastavlja polako dio po dio, kao da je neki od njegovih strojeva. Roj bi raskopčao kožni kaiš, otkopčao dugme i otvorio šlic. Od zvuka metalne kopče i šuštanja odjeće Džejson bi zagrizao usnicu u iščekivanju. Roj bi spustio farmerke što bi ovog napalilo do te mjere da bi se prenuo iz fantazije i dezorijentisano pogledao naokolo.

Druge fantazije su pak bile mnogo prljavije. Džejson ih je čuvao za one trenutke kada bi Roj otišao u grad i ostavio ga samog u stanu. Tad bi on ušao u njihovu sobu, legao na Rojevu stranu kreveta i širokim plućima udahnuo taj poseban miris sapuna i Rojeve kolonjske. Okrenuo bi se na leđa buljeći u plafon. Fantazije bi nadolazile, jedna za drugom, jače i jače te bi on grabeći meki čaršaf ispod sebe, zatvorio oči, savio koljena i pomalo ih raširio.

Ovaj put bi ga Rojeve ruke dirale tamo gdje ne bi dozvolio nikome drugom. Dlanovi ispresijecani ožiljcima bi prelazili preko donjeg dijela njegovih leđa a zatim bi se nestašno spuštali da mu masiraju debelo meso isturene stražnjice. Roj bi ga postavio na koljena, gurajući mu ramena na dolje, dižući i namještajući mu kukove bliže sebi. Stisnuobi šake u pesnice, zatvorio oči i počeo grickati usnicu jer bi ga Roj ogolio samo za svoje oči. Jer bi mu on dopustio, i samo njemu, da ga vidi ovakvog, ranjivog i u nedogled željnog. A onda bi osjetio kako Roj maže lubrikant posvuda. Po leđima, po pozadini bedara.

\- Pogledaj se Džej. – šapnuo bi Roj senzualno.

Džejsonu bi pojurila krv u obraze pošto bi osjetio žar udarca stegnutog dlana po glatkoj koži. Tihi jauk bi mu se oteo s usana ali bol bi bila takoslatka da bi on savio kičmu primakavši se bliže Rojevim rukama. Jedan. Dva. Tri udarca dok Roj ne bi bio siguran da boja isprva bijele kože ne bi bila rumena kao Džejsonovi obrazi.

\- Reci šta želiš da ti radim Džej. – rekao bi Roj pritiskujući skupljeni otvor prstima, hinjski uklizavajući srednji prst.

\- Roj. – uzdahnuo bi Džejson potpuno omamljen strašću i muškarcem iza sebe.

\- Hajde Džej. – ohrabrio bi ga Roj uklizavajući drugi prst. Pritiskujući naokolo, razvlačeći.

\- Uh, Roj-ah. – počeo bi on, te kad bi se Roj sageo i poljubio ga u pleća zadrhtao bi ponavljajući – jebi me!

Osjetio bi Rojev zadovoljni smiješak ali bi bio previše istopljen za bilo šta. Kao da su mu se kosti pretvorile u žele, kao da su mu se mišići zgrčili od slasti. Samo bi ga drhtava koljena i Rojeve stamene ruke držale mirno da ne padne na krevet. Osjetio bi kako ga Rojevi nestašni prsti napuštaju te bi progutao knedlu u grlu shvaćajući da mu je prepušten na milost ili nemilost.

Želio je Roja. Želio ga je sada i svake nadolazeće noći. Želio ga je u krevetu, na podu, u fotelji, u kuhinji, ispod tuša i na bilo kojoj dostupnoj površini malenog stana. Džejson bi mu pustio sve. Sve što Roj može zamisliti i više. A bome, Roj je imao bujnu maštu. Dozvolio bi mu da mu veže ruke, da mu stavi povez preko očiju kako bi se Džej oslonio samo na aromu, disanje i dodire. Zahtijevao bi da ga ševi na javnom mjestu i ne bi prestao dok Roj ne bi posustao. Bilo bi to u biblioteci, među prašnjavim policama, gdje bi svakog časa mogao neko banuti i vidjeti ih.

Džejson bi se spustio na koljena pred Rojem samo da ima to. Da dobije to.

A kasnije, kad bi se strasti smirile, Džejson bi mu šapnuo da ga zagrli i da ga samo drži na svojim prsima. Uživao bi slušajući Rojevo disanje i otkucaje srca kako usporavaju dok ovaj tone u san. Nikakva prijeteća opasnost ga ne bi mogla otrgnuti iz tog zagrljaja. Džejson ne bi dao, Roj ne bi dao. Jer Roj bi ga čuvao.

Znao je da ovo što osjeća prelazi granice samo fizičke privlačnosti i sviđanja, pa čak i zaljubljenosti. Džejson je toliko dugo s Rojem da zbilja nije imao nigdje drugo nego da se zaljubi. A to se pretvorilo u ljubav. Džejson zatrepta misleći na tu riječ.

Da li je volio Roja?  
Da li je bio spreman priznati?  
Šta će Roj reći?

Džejson zatvori knjigu vidno razočaran mislima koje su uslijedile. Roj je i dalje radio na laserskom stroju povremeno pjevušeći uz neku pjesmu koju bi prepoznao na radiju.

On se namršti. Nije bilo fer. Nije ga mogao izbaciti iz glave. Pa i kako će, kad ga gleda po čitav božji dan?  
Rasrdi se pa hitro ustade te mu knjiga skliznu iz krila i pade na zemlju. Nije se sageo da je pokupi, samo je rastresito pošao ka stepenicama, izuo cipele i krenuo gore prema kuhinji. Od silnih misli nije čuo da ga Roj zove. Nije primijetio kada je ovaj prestao raditi spuštajući alat na zemlju.  
Stišćući rub sudopera Džejson se zagleda kroz prozor. Olovni oblaci su se nadzirali iznad udaljenog grada. Učini mu se da se i nebo osjeća jadno kao i on.  
Mislio je samo na jedno:

Da li bi Roj skončao njihovo prijateljstvo kada bi saznao da je Džejson gej?  
Da li bi se osjećao nesigurno kad bi skontao da su spavali u istom krevetu?

Osjetio je kako mu prsti kližu niz lim sudopera. Morat će nekako razbistriti um.

\- Hej, Džej... jesil' dobro? – čuo je Rojev duboki, zabrinuti glas.

Džejsonovo srce (izdajica) zakuca jaće. Možda je bilo vrijeme da mu kaže. Ipak, Roj mu je najbolji prijatelj. Kasnije bi se mogao pokupiti i vratiti u grad, ako ga Roj ne bude želio ovdje. Roj može ovo sam.

\- Roj, ja... – uzdahnu on – Ja idem natrag u grad. – završi on glupavo.  
\- Zašto? – upita Roj naslanjajući se na pult, gledajući u Džejsona.  
Džejson blago stisnu jezik zubima te opusti krutu vilicu.

\- Imam posla. – slaže on te se okrenu da ode u sobu. Trebao bi si spakovati stvari, no teška ruka ga ukoči u mjestu i on se zatetura unazad.  
\- Dovraga Džej, koliko dugo?

Sekundu.  
Minutu.  
Vječnost.

\- Predzadnja misija. – odgovori Džejson ne gledajući ga. Oblaci su odjednom postali iznimno interesantni.  
\- To je bilo prije osam mjeseci, Džej. – reče Roj i opusti stisak ruke.  
Džejson odjednom osjeti onaj nemirni osjećaj usamljenosti bez Rojeve ruke da ga drži tu u mjestu, da mu bude sidro. Roj, osjetivši Džejsonovu nesigurnost, se odgurnu od pulta i stade ispred njega.

\- Da, umm... gle, žao mi je al' idem. Neću ti smetati. Vidimo se u gradu. – reče Džejson brzo.  
Roj mu htjede opaliti jedan edukativni šamar vidjevši to lice puno samoprezira. Džejson se ponovo okrenu da se što prije ispari iz kuhinje ali ovaj put ga Roj povuče za ruku i ... da... možda je trebao znati da Džejson to sigurno neće tolerisati.

Džejson se okrenu i povuče ruku nogom izmaknuvši Rojevu lijevu nogu. Ovaj izgubi ravnotežu te pade na pod vukući Džejsona sa sobom.  
\- Roj pusti me! – kliknu Džejson al' Roj samo zabaci nogu te se prevali preko njega ne bi li mu se popeo na bedra, držeći mu ruke iznad glave.  
\- Baš si glup. – ispusti Roj te se brzo sage kad se Džejson pripremao da mu pametno odgovori.

Roj ga poljubi.

Roj ga je ljubio.

Tek pošto Roj opusti stisak ruku i skliznu ruke prema Džejsonovoj kosi, ovaj poče uzvraćati poljubac. I zbilja... Roj ljubi zahtjevno i čvrsto. Kao naredba i obećanje u jednom.  
Pošto su mu se pluća ispunila Rojem on lagano završi poljubac primječujući kako Roj skuplja i opušta bedra oko njegovih kukova.  
\- Jebi se Roj. – prošapta on bez daha.  
Roj se nasmiješi i brzo ga pecnu poljupcem u obraz.  
\- Namjeravam. – reče on.

I da... Džejson nije mogao dočekati da Roj počne koristiti te prste u bolje svrhe, jer iako se pravio budala, znao je kako mu Roj odmjera bedra. A Džejson, kao i Roj, ima bujnu maštu.  
Roj je beskrajno zahvalan nebesima na tome.

 

Kraj


End file.
